Have You Ever?
by Silvie-chan
Summary: A Thief King Bakura oneshot. Rants on the Pharaoh, the Millennium Items, his hatred, and the destruction of all things.


Have You Ever?

By Lady Silver Dragon

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh's not mine.

---

My Touzoku-ou Bakura oneshot. :3 I luff this one, and it's one of my favorite pieces. I submitted it to the "Everything Goes Bakura Contest" and it one the angst division. Sweeeeeeet. So. Yes. We've got Touzoku-ou rambling about how much he hates Atemu/Akunamakanon...not very clear on exactly _whom_ he hates the shit out of, but it's all cool, I guess. So. Read on, and enjoy!

---

Have you ever felt despair, Pharaoh-_sama_[1]? Have you ever felt despair, true despair? I think not. You know _nothing_ of pain, of suffering. You have never felt the burning rage of anger, nor have you fallen into the seemingly never-ending pit of sadness. You've been sheltered and protected your entire life, having everything glossed over. You do not rule Egypt: you are a figurehead, a mere tool. You're living a lie. A gilded, beautiful lie, but a lie nonetheless. You were born into that lie. You will _die_ for that lie.

You think the Millennium Items are tools of peace, created for the good of all Egypt.

You are so _naïve_, Pharaoh-_sama_. I almost pity you. _Almost_. Not enough to forget what you've done. I will _never_ forget. _Ever_. That's what makes me so dangerous to you, you know. It's the fact that I have nothing to live for but my revenge; that living simply _doesn't matter_ anymore, and that I will do anything for my revenge. To kill you and destroy all you love and care for. _That_ is my motivation. Ah, but this isn't about me, is it, Pharaoh-_sama_? It's about _them_.

The Millennium Items.

Do you know what you wear around your neck, Pharaoh-_sama_? It isn't merely enchanted gold. No. Far from it. Do you know what it took to "enchant" those disgusting things? Yes, don't deny it. They are disgusting, and vile, and I hate them almost as much as I hate you. Do you not feel it? Can't you feel the hum, the power, the pure _darkness_?

...can't you hear them? Can't you hear the souls of the dead screaming at you? Don't you _know_ that you wear around your neck the flesh and blood of Kuruelna? Haven't they ever _told_ you, Pharaoh-_sama_, that to harness the power of the Shadow Realm, a _sacrifice_ was needed? A sacrifice of flesh and bone, a Blood Covenant for the gods of shadow? Can't you hear their endless screams, those who are trapped between this world and the next, those who will _never_ know the peace of the Afterlife, because they have been enslaved by the darkness?

No, of course you haven't. You have no connection to those whose death energies created what you wear.

Not like I do.

I hear them, always. Whispering in my ear, begging, screaming for revenge. For those they have lost. You never will hear them. **Ever**. You will never know true pain, just like you will never know the truth of the lie you are living.

Feh, why am I trying to justify my actions with _you_? Like I care what your opinion of me is. I really couldn't care less. I curse you and yours every day, for taking what you had no right to take. Just because you're Pharaoh doesn't mean you can take whatever you want, whenever you want. But you don't care about that, do you?

You killed them. You. **Killed. Them.** Your soldiers, your priests murdered them, killing in your name, stealing and enslaving their kas. How _dare_ you! How dare you take what you had no right to take! You _knew_ that we were the guardians of that gods-be-damned tablet. And you just couldn't keep your greed in check, could you, Pharaoh-_sama_? You went and you killed them all. Blood stains your hands _far_ worse then it does mine, and they are almost literally bathed in it every night.

And it's hardly ever the blood of others.

I'm surprised that the Items are gold. They should be red, slick with the blood that has been shed for and over them. How can you _stand_ it, wearing the focus of so much hatred, of death? No, Pharaoh-_sama_, I do not enjoy the death of others. I only want _your_ blood, and the blood of those you hold dearest. I want you to feel pain. Raw, real pain.

Physical. Mental. Emotional.

I want you to truly understand the meaning of the word "pain". I want you to **hate** me. Hate me so much that you'll be strong. And I can kill you and prove that my hate is stronger, and always will be stronger.

Do you want to know what I'm going to do with the Millennium Items once I have them? Do you _really_ want to know, Pharaoh-_sama_?

No, I'm not going to rule the world.

No. Far from it.

I want to **destroy** it. I want to see its molten lifeblood spring from the ground, to watch and laugh as the earth heaves the pyramids to the ground, crushing them to dust. I want to call up a screaming sandstorm that destroys everything in its path, I want the Nile itself to rise up and destroy the tombs of Pharaohs past.

I want to see if the gods themselves will come to try and stop me. To see if they will stop me from destroying their precious little planet, then laugh as they watch in silence as I destroy it all and I die, always with the last laugh. It sounds like so much _fun_, doesn't it Pharaoh-_sama_? I know Deiabound agrees with me. Of course he does. We're practically one after all. I have the strongest ka in all of Egypt, and you _know_ it Pharaoh-_sama_. You cannot even try and deny it.

Only a god could defeat my ka.

I want death _so_ badly, Pharaoh-_sama_. I already have a taste of it. I've seen my family slaughtered, many have died by my hands, and I have felt my own lifeblood flow from my veins. It's such a delightful feeling. Such...a wonderful feeling...I welcome the pain now. It's so glorious, so _liberating_. For a while I hear **nothing**. It's just me, and my blood flowing. They're silent. Quiet. But then, all too soon, they start up again, their voices clamoring in my ears.

You will **never** understand me. Don't even try.

I'm going to kill you, you know. You and everyone you hold dear.

I'm going to steal everything you care for, kill everyone you love, and smile as you break.

I'll watch as you wander the ruins of your once-great kingdom.

Then...to what remains of you...I'll tell the truth.[2]

And I'll laugh when you realize I'm right.

**_Owari_**

[1] He's using a wonderful thing called _sarcasm_ here folks.

[2] Yoinked this line from the Sailor Moon Stars manga. I _knew_ my interest in that manga would become useful! I heart that line, and it really makes a beautiful end to this fic.


End file.
